


Stupid Babbling

by writershapeholeonthedoor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, All Human AU, Comedy, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kara's not an alien, Love, Mon-El (Supergirl TV 2015) is Mike, Romance, Romantic Comedy, alternative universe, coffee shop AU, in the end they fall in love like always, j'onn is jon, lena is learning how to be a ceo, winn is a terrible employee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writershapeholeonthedoor/pseuds/writershapeholeonthedoor
Summary: This woman was talking with someone over the phone and she just put them on speaker so that everyone could hear "how dumb you sound".OrThe Coffee Shop AU based on a post on Tumblr
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 39
Kudos: 763





	Stupid Babbling

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a post on Tumblr made by @murdershegoat that said: "im gonna need someone to write a supercorp coffee shop au about this stat. kara as the barista who falls in love with the ruthless business woman who puts one of her board members on speaker so everybody can hear how dumb he sounds."  
> Well, I did it!  
> Keep in mind that English is not my first language. Be kind, be nice, be aware.  
> Also, follow me on Tumblr, @writershapeholeonthedoor.

The thing about working at Starbucks is the temptation and Kara only took like a week to figure this out.

She started working at the Starbucks two blocks from her apartment to save some money. Her parents were the best people in the world, who burst their asses everyday on work to be able to pay for her college, but Kara didn't want to go to them when she wanted more money to buy ice cream. And, to be fair, they didn't need to know CatCo didn't pay enough to their secretaries. Or as enough as she wanted to pay to sustain her addiction in ice cream and potstickers.

The point was that working at Starbucks gave her the extra cash she needed to keep living in her flat - because the last thing she wanted was to have to share an apartment with her sister again - and it was also some sort of test. If she could go through the day without being yelled at, yelling at someone, or stealing some of the lattes, she considered it a victory.

It appeared like one of those days, she thought while wiping the counter with a wet cloth. Her shift was nearly ending, just another hour to go, and the night had gone relatively smoothly and fast. She was almost picking up her phone to ask for a pizza so she could eat when she got home when the shop’s door opened and she looked up.

Kara was half expecting Mike, a guy who worked at some company near the store and who would come around to ask her out every couple of days, but she found someone completely different. To start with, it was a woman. She looked like she had just left Wall Street or a Runway - Kara couldn't be sure because she hadn't been in either place. The woman, a brunette with long dark straight hair falling down her back, was using a pencil skirt, black with very thin white stripes, a white blouse lose around her shoulders and a black blazer draped perfectly in one of her shoulders. Her lips were painted with dark red lipstick, she was using dark eyeshadow and black high heels that made her look definitely taller than she actually was.

The woman was also talking on her phone, that was pressed against her ear so hard that her knuckles were white, and it clearly didn’t seem to be a fun conversation. Despite her gorgeous features, her face was twisted in a grimace and Kara suddenly felt sorry to whoever was on the other side of the line because, boy, did she looked mad.

Mad and totally hot, but that wasn’t the point. I mean, maybe Kara took the opportunity to run a hand through her hair and smooth down her green apron while the woman didn’t look at her yet, but that wasn’t the point either. She was there to work, either if the client was a weird dude who couldn’t get a hint to leave her alone or an astonishing brunette who just happened to enter her store on a lazy Thursday night.

“No, I think you’re the one who’s not understanding it, Jason.”

Kara realized she had just gone through one of those moments in the movies when the guy sees a pretty girl and everything around them goes silent and the magic get suddenly broken when someone else speaks. It felt exactly like that as her mind started working again and she took notice of other things that weren’t the woman who had just entered. She slowly started to hear the traffic outside, the coffee machines behind her, the couple who had walked on the store almost two hours ago and were just making out in a corner, one of her co-workers snoring in the break room. And, of course, the woman’s voice.

It was a little husky, but it still managed to sound like a thousand bells in a symphony. The bells, by the way, were located in the sky, and angels were flying around them while playing the harp. A small detail, not important.

“You can’t possibly be serious if you think I would ever agree with this mess.” The woman had finally reached the counter and she seemed to fight to take a wallet from the pocket of her pants while still holding her phone. With the new phrase, Kara was also able to catch some accent behind her words. “A Matcha Green Tea Latte, please. Tall,” she spoke after moving her phone to the side a little bit, then pushed her credit card towards Kara and went back to her previous discussion. “Jason, I’m not stupid and I truly hope you don’t think I am.”

That Jason guy was walking on thin ice, for sure. Kara turned around to start making the drink, praying to all Goddess that might exist that her hands would stop shaking. Her sister called it ‘gay panic’ once and, although she agreed, it was a pain in the ass.

“I give exactly zero fucks to what Lex told you. Make it Venti, this motherfucker is making my life a living Hell.”

Despite her best tries, Kara chuckled as she let go of the cup she had to grab another one, larger. She dared to look up again just as the mysterious business woman finally looked directly at her and it was like the angels from before decided to plug amplifiers on the harps because goddamn it. The woman paused, clearly surprised, then she blinked, and, if she wasn’t perfect already, the brunette smiled.

At Kara.

She smiled _at_ Kara.

And then Kara dropped every cup she was holding.

Blushing a thousand different shades of red, Kara bent down to grab them and, just as she was getting back up, she heard a sweet, low, hoarse chuckle that almost made her drop everything again.

“Of course I’m not laughing to you, Jason! If anything, I would be laughing _of_ you!”

When Kara was able to gather herself, the woman was back with her serious-business persona face. Kara almost felt bad for that Jason guy because he would have a much better time if he would try to make her smile instead of making her mad. Her smile could stop a war.

The discussion behind her kept happening as she filled the cup and Kara tried not to look like she was paying attention to it, but, to be fair, it was too funny to ignore. And loud. And also angelical, weirdly enough.

“What you’re telling me makes no sense. I have been working extra hours for a week now and all you offered me were weak solutions. Do you know who needs weak solutions? Our competitors. Not me. Do you know what I need? Good employees. Guess what you’re, Jason?”

Kara threw a look over her shoulder. The brunette was leaning against the counter now, pinching the bridge of her nose and Kara decided to add a little more sugar because it looked like the woman really needed it. She turned around again, holding the now full cup, and tried to smile at her to let her know things would be fine – and maybe that murderer wasn’t legal.

“You know what, Jason? I’m going to put you on speaker so everyone can hear how dumb you sound.”

And she did exactly that. Kara watched with wide eyes as the woman pulled her phone away, tapped the screen and then she could hear a man’s voice loud and clear as day.

_ “Ms. Luthor, please, you have to understand that...” _

“You’re on speaker, Jason.”

_ “Wha-What?” _

“You know, that thing in your phone that allows other people to hear the conversation too.”

_ “Who-Who else is listening?” _

“There’s me, two people making out with the addition of moans and all that jazz, I can hear snores as well so there must be someone else in here, and there’s this cute girl who just made me my matcha tea.” The woman, Ms. Luthor apparently, took a second to wink at her while she put her phone down on the counter so she could give Kara her card and type the password.

_ “I-You-can’t-I was just...” _

“Do you want to tell her what your idea is? I can bet she will be able to give me a better solution in five seconds if I tell her the problem.”

Kara didn’t care what the problem was because Lena thought she was cute. She said it. And she winked. And thank God Kara had already put the drink down or she would have dropped it for sure. With a light blush and slight trembling hands, Kara took the card to make the charge at the same time the Jason dude tried to talk again.

_ “Ms. Luthor, I have been doing everything I can, but-“ _

“Don’t call me again unless you’re going to fire yourself.”

There was no time for a reply because she ended the call immediately after saying that. The woman pushed her phone into her pocket, took her card back and grabbed the cup of tea with another smile at Kara’s direction.

“I’m not usually that harsh on my employees,” she commented.

“I guess that being the boss at L-Corp can be quite stressful.”

That was all Kara’s mind managed to say because her brain had finally put a name to the face. Lena Luthor. Kara heard all types of gossips involving the younger sibling of the Luthor’s dynasty and she even read some stuff on the news, magazines and, truth be told, even on CatCo. The woman who had to take the lead of her family’s company after her brother went crazy.

So, yes, Kara could understand why she would act out like that.

Lena’s face dropped with a sad smile. “I suppose. Well, thank you for the tea. I have to go back now.”

“Go back? Like, to work? It’s almost 10 pm.” The idea itself sounded like an absurd to Kara. She had to be there, working, at nearly 10 pm because she needed the money, but Lena was her own boss and she had no obligations to work until that late of the night. It couldn’t be healthy.

“You would be surprised by the number of things you have to do when you run a company,” Lena shrugged. “It was nice talking with you. Maybe I will see you around again...” Her eyes moved to the tag attached to the blonde’s chest and the smile came back to her face. “Kara.”

The second the woman walked out of her store, Kara stormed inside the break room. “Winn! Winn! You will never believe this!”

“Kara, I’m sleeping.”

“You should be working, actually. But whatever. You will never guess what just happened.”

Her friend groaned. “What?”

“I just met the most incredible woman.”

X-X

.

X-X

The second time Lena showed up, she wasn’t talking on her phone and the store wasn’t exactly empty. She actually had to wait in a small line, but she smiled at Kara when the blonde looked up from where she was pouring coffee into a machine, and Kara almost passed out.

She was a complete bumbling mess when it was finally time for Lena to order and it was clear as day because she could hear Winn laughing from somewhere behind her and Lena had this knowing look that only meant she wasn’t being smooth at all.

“Hello, Kara.”

Okay, her memories did no justice to the woman’s voice. “H-Hi.”

Lena chuckled softly as she nodded slowly. “I hope I didn’t traumatize you the last time we saw each other.”

“I wouldn’t call it traumatizing,” Winn teased her in a whisper as he walked behind her with a giant gallon of milk. If it wouldn’t be such a disaster to clean, Kara would have put her foot on his way as revenge.

“Jason and I worked together in the past,” Lena explained and Kara was left to wonder if she ignored Winn’s comment or if she didn’t even hear it. She would hope for the second one. “It gives us some more... affinity, I guess.”

“You really don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Kara opened the cash register with no reason at all, just so she could occupy her hands and have something else to concentrate than the fact that she had two emeralds staring right into her soul. With how nervous she was the first time they met, it slipped her mind that Lena had the most green-ish eyes she had ever encountered.

“Maybe, but I also didn’t want you to think I’m a jerk.” Lena shrugged.

“I don’t think I would ever think that,” Kara replied with a shrug of her own, her face heating up a second later. It didn’t go unnoticed to Lena, who smiled at her again. “Well, are you here to get another Matcha Green Tea Latte?”

The brunette tilted her head to the side, a small grin turning one of the corners of her lips up. “You remember my order?”

Kara even remembered the details on the blouse Lena was wearing three nights prior, but she wasn’t going to supply her with information that would make her sound like a creep. Instead, she chose to blush and look away. Not much better, she thought.

“Well, Kara, I would like a cold brew tonight.”

“Tall?”

Still smiling, Lena replied with a slight taunting tone: “Make it small or I won’t be able to sleep tonight.”

“Do you want to top it with cold foam or sweet cream?” Her job Kara knew how to do and she was good at it. Having to talk with a beautiful woman, that she couldn’t do.

“Surprise me.”

That answer didn’t help at all, but Kara wasn’t going to tell her that. She just typed a couple of things on the computer, took Lena’s money, and then turned around to make the drink. Winn was supposed to be around to help her, but he, once again, disappeared somewhere in the store.

Kara was debating on sweet or cold toping when she heard a ringtone go off behind her. Before she could dwell too much on that, Lena’s voice suddenly cut it.

“For you to call me this late at night, it can’t be good. What is it? Did you get arrested again?”

The blonde tried to hide the shock from her face as she turned around, putting the lid on the cup, but Lena wasn’t even looking at her. Her green eyes – dear God, they were so green! – were staring at her nails, that she was picking on while leaning on the counter as she talked on the phone. With her tight black dress and perfectly done hair, she looked like royalty had just decided to buy a Starbucks coffee in the middle of the night.

“No, Lex, I’m not interested in meeting up for lunch tomorrow. Well, because I have a lot of work to do and I can’t just walk away from my company. You know, as you did. Oh, great, here comes the drama.” Rolling her eyes, Lena looked back at Kara and sighed. “You wouldn’t believe the type of things I have to listen,” she whispered at the blonde.

This time, Kara smiled also, barely being able to hide her amusement at seeing a woman like Lena – formal, business-like, neat – discussing with her older brother over the phone. It made her remind of Alex a little bit and how they would fight over anything and then proclaim their love for each other the next second.

That’s why she spoke again. “I have a sister, I can imagine.”

“Oh, no. You have no idea how my brother is like. Here, listen to this,” Lena waited for a second to pull the phone from her ear, probably to make sure her brother was still speaking or what he was saying before she put on speaker and leaned closer to Kara.

_“-and obviously I told mother she was crazy to even say something like that. Of course, my own family hates me and would rather see me buried under the ground, but there’s no reason for you or mother to stab me on the back like that, Lena. Coming from my own family, the people who were supposed to love me and have my back, to act like I’m a monster that can’t be trusted-“_

“All we did was sell one of the cars he wasn’t even using,” Lena explained quietly at Kara, who had no other option but laugh. She tried to muffle it with her hand, leaning back away from the phone, but Lena followed her move with a satisfied smile and a glint in her eyes. “Why don’t you call mother, Lex? I’m sure she would be happy to hear your rambling. Bye, bye.” She ended the call as fast as she had done the other night, then she grabbed her cup and waved it to Kara’s direction. “So you like to top?”

The double meaning didn’t go over her head and Kara blushed so hard that she wouldn’t be surprised if she was as red as a fresh tomato. “It’s, huh, it’s the sweet cream,” she offered instead.

Lena laughed more openly then, harder, and Kara’s heart stopped. “See you around, Kara.”

X-X

.

X-X

“I need you to tell my friend that I don’t need to eat broccoli,” Lena said literally a second after saying her order at Winn, who, for once, was actually working that night.

Kara blinked in confusion from where she was cleaning the tables. “What?”

The brunette pointed at the phone against her ear and grimaced. “Sam keeps telling me I can’t live out of take-outs and coffee, but I disagree.” Before Kara could even understand what was going on, Lena put the call on speaker and placed the phone between them, holding it with her arms crossed. “Sam, tell Kara what you told me.”

_ “Who the fuck is Kara?” _

“You kiss your daughter with that mouth?” Lena teased.

_ “Oh! The girl from the coffee shop!” _ Lena definitely avoided her stance as she kept her green eyes strictly at her phone screen. _“Hi, Kara! Lena won’t shut up about you for a week now!”_

“Uh-“ Kara hesitated for a second before she saw the way Lena was biting her lip and changing her weight from one leg to the other. “Hi. Sam, right?”

_ “Samantha. You can call me Lena’s better half.” _

Lena rolled her eyes at her friend's attempt to embarrass her. "Kara, she sent me a grocery list and, between a lot of other disgusting things, she wrote down broccoli."

Even if Kara still didn't quite understand what was going on - or when Lena started to make it a habit to put her calls on speaker while on public - she decided to play along because the woman was smiling at her and there was nothing she wouldn’t do for that smile. "I'm sorry, Lena's better half, but as her better half you should know that any green food isn't eatable."

There was a pause on the other side, Lena already smiling triumphantly as they heard a huff.

_ "You two deserve each other. Go ahead." _

"I, one more time, rest my case," Lena declared, nodding, before the line went off, indicating Sam hang up.

"So, you told your friend about me?"

"Well, it's not every day I run my mouth in front of a nice girl who, despite my caveman behavior, still smiled at me and didn't spill into my coffee."

Kara chuckled. "To be fair, I don't think anyone actually spits in people's orders."

"You're just too good to believe people can do it," Lena replied with a shrug.

Behind them, Winn tried to gather the woman's attention by clearing his throat, but Lena only raised a finger at him without even looking away from the blonde. Kara could see the shadow of the business woman in that move and it made her bite the inside of her cheek. It was a little hot, she wasn't going to deny it at all.

"I have to go back to L-Corp to finish off some reports, sadly."

"Well, I still have tables to clean," Kara pointed over her shoulder to the dozen tables waiting for her and the brunette looked a little sad for her.

"I was thinking," Lena started after a brief pause and, for some reason, Kara's breathe got stuck in the back of her throat, "-maybe you and I-"

"Babe!"

They both jumped in shock when the manly voice screamed right beside them. In her surprise, Kara dropped the cloth she was holding and Lena, out of instinct, bent down to grab it for her. When she looked back up, holding the damn thing, there was a tall, muscular, smiley man with his arm draped around Kara's shoulders. He had dark hair and a thick beard, and, although he was far from being Lena's type, she would have to admit he was good looking enough.

"I missed you," he declared, looking at Kara like she had just given him the best gift ever and Lena felt her heart sink.

With a sad smile, she put the cloth down, pushed her hands inside her pockets and tilted her head once. "I have to go back to work. Have a nice night."

No one said a thing when she turned around and left the shop. In fact, you could have heard a pin drop from the other side of town if it wasn't for Winn huffing in the background.

"She forgot her coffee. Should I drink it?"

X-X

.

X-X

The next time they saw each other, Winn had already left for the night and they were the only ones inside. It made Kara blush a little because her mind immediately started to run all the different scenarios they could get into, but it didn't take her too long to notice how tired Lena looked.

"Hi, Lena!" she greeted happily, like she could brush some happiness into the woman by smiling hard enough.

"Hey, Kara." Lena looked a little better when she answered, but she still leaned on the counter with both forearms and sighed.

"Is Jason giving you a hard time again?" The blonde decided to ask in sympathy.

Lena shook her head with a small huff. "No. He's not doing well either, but it's not him this time."

When she saw that Lena wasn't going to elaborate on what was bothering her that night, Kara decided she could at least talk about what she knew. "Well, why don't you fire Jason?"

"I never fired anyone. I have no idea how to do it."

"What?" Shocked, the attendant blinked twice.

Immediately after seeing her reaction, Lena pushed herself away from the counter, strengthening her body and raised both hands in a defensive gesture. "Hey, I was living my life in Ireland before I had to fly here to save a company. I'm only a CEO for like two months, I don't know how to fire people."

Ireland. Yep, now she could place the accent she heard attached to the woman's voice.

"Maybe you should call him and I will speak," Kara joked, already pulling a Venti cup.

"Right," Lena scoffed, her eyes moving to look at the menu when they suddenly zeroed back in Kara with a new glint behind them. "Unless..."

"No!" The blonde shut it down quickly by shaking her head vehemently. She never fired anyone before either! Less alone a person who didn't even work for her! "That was a joke!"

The business woman laughed at her reaction. "It's worth asking!"

Kara rolled her eyes for being played at, but she couldn't help the small smile for making the woman laugh. "Okay, well, tell me what you want to drink tonight instead so you can go back and work."

"Oh, I'm done for today. Not going back."

She talked with Alex about this. It was ridiculous and her sister made fun of her for two days in a roll non-stop, but Alex was the only person she could ask for relationship advice, really. And that's what she wanted. To have a relationship with Lena. Well, maybe that was a little too straight forward, she didn't know Lena that well - or at all considering all she knew was where she worked, her late nightly routine to indulge her caffeine addiction and that she talked on the phone a lot.

But she wanted to meet her! Kara really wanted that. Maybe Lena would never see her as more than the girl who saw her yelling at a guy over the phone and who occasionally pours her coffee, but it was worth a shot, right?

Alex said so. After laughing at her stupid crush for the business lady for forty minutes.

"Is that so? Well, the shop is about to close as well and I doubt anyone will get here that late at night. So... do you want to stay and talk? We can figure out what's bothering you." The panic of having just asked a woman like Lena out was instant and made her back out like a cornered animal. "I mean, you don't have to! You're probably tired and have tons of other things to do and-"

"I would love to, actually," Lena interrupted her with a side grin and a nod. "If you think it's okay to steal you from work."

Kara shook her head eagerly. "Absolutely! I mean, I already cleaned everything and my boss is actually a good friend of mine. Jon wouldn't mind a break."

"Great. So, get me a mocha and get something for you too. I will pay."

"Friends with the boss, remember?" Kara giggled. "I get free stuff as long as don't tell Winn. I will get your mocha and you don't have to pay at all."

"I don't want to get you in trouble, Kara."

Lena said it with such sorrow in her voice that Kara couldn't help but think it was cute how worried she got for Kara's silly second job she only got to sustain her food addiction.

"Just get us a table and I will deal with the guy I had been calling a dad for almost ten years now," to add her point, Kara winked at her.

To her absolute surprise, Lena's cheeks turned a beautiful light shade of pink. Her hand moved to push a stray of her hair behind her ear and she looked down at her feet for a second. It was so damn cute that Kara had to grab the counter to stop herself from launching across the balcony and attack the other woman. Instead, she watched until Lena was safely set in one of the tables before she loosened her grip and turned around to get their drinks.

She was midway pouring her own caramel frappuccino when the store's phone started to ring. Kara looked over her shoulder to the caller ID and rolled her eyes. She had memorized three phone numbers when she started working at Jon's store and that was the highest on the list of ‘avoid at all cost’.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Lena asked gently.

"No," Kara replied with a deep sigh. "That's Mike."

"Oh." There was a beat of silence where Kara could feel the air change around them. "Is that - Is that the gentleman who was here the other night?"

"Calling him a gentleman would be speaking a little too highly of him." With a scoff, Kara turned around with both of their drinks and walked to the table Lena had chosen. It was right in the middle of the store, between the door and the counter, and Kara wondered if Lena chose that in case anyone got in. If so, it was a nice thought. "He works in the retail around the block and shows up every once in a while to bug me. We met when we worked together for like a month at CatCo."

"It must be hard to work so close to your partner," Lena commented in a neutral voice, even though the way she averted Kara's eyes spoke volumes.

"What?" The blonde almost yelled in shock. Behind them, the phone stopped ringing, just to start again a second later. "He's not - We're not - We're not _dating_."

"Oh," Lena finally looked at her again with wide eyes and a slight hang mouth. "I thought - I mean, the other night he was..."

Kara rolled her eyes. "He does that. He's asking me out for months now and I keep saying no. He just can't seem to get the hint."

Lena hummed, green eyes studying the girl's face, before she pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows. "May I?" Pointing at the counter where the phone wouldn't stop ringing, she waited for Kara's reply.

"What? You - Okay, yeah."

Kara watched, biting her bottom lip, as Lena pushed her chair back and got up. The brunette walked until she was leaning on the counter to reach for the phone and, if Kara took the opportunity to stare at her ass, there was no one else around to judge her. Before answering it, Lena cleared her throat and made a show of bringing the device close to her mouth before hitting the speaker.

"Starbucks, how can I help you?" Kara immediately chuckled at the business woman answering the phone like she was at Wall Street or something. Again, she had never been there.

_ "Hello, is this Kara?" _

"I'm afraid not, honey bun." This time, Kara had to hide her loud laugh behind her palm and Lena shushed her with a large smile of her own.

_ "Oh." _ The pause that followed was so long that Lena even looked to make sure he was still on the line. _"Well, can I talk with her?"_

"No."

_ "No?" _ Mike was clearly confused by the short answer.

"I mean, if you want to make an order, I can take it. I even have paper and a pen, just for you." The brunette even reached out to grab exactly that, only to write down something and turn the paper so Kara could read it.

'He sounds like Jason', it made the shop attendant almost choke while holding back the will to roar with laughter.

_ "I don't want to make an order. I just want to talk with her." _

"She's not here, sorry, bud. But you can leave a message, I will make sure she gets it."

_ "Oh. Oh. Well, okay. Can you tell her I have tickets for that play she wanted to see this Saturday?" _

Lena looked over at Kara just to make sure they were still on the same page, but the woman was shaking her head so fast that it was comical. "I'm sorry, sir, but I'm afraid you can't take Kara to the theater on Saturday."

_ "What? Why?" _

"Because I'm taking her out on a date this Saturday, so it would be a conflict into her very busy agenda." Ignoring Kara's large intake of breath, Lena smiled her best Luthor smile, although the man couldn't see her. "But I have a really nice person you can take instead. Just call Jason Jaws on L-Corp's office. Okay? Bye!"

Still shocked, all Kara could say after Lena ended the call was: "His last name is Jaws?"

"Dumb, right?"

They set in silence for a couple of minutes after Lena set back down until Kara couldn't hold back anymore. "So... you're taking me on a date this Saturday?"

Lena squirmed on her seat, clearly nervous, her hands holding her cup a bit too tightly. "Sorry if that made you uncomfortable."

"I'm on shift this Saturday," Kara declared. "But I'm free on Friday." When green eyes stared at her, wide and expectant, she smiled. "And I actually hate theaters."

X-X

.

X-X

"Jason, you're being dumb again."

It was Thursday and Lena had dropped off right after working hours on her way back from a meeting downtown. She greeted Kara with a smile and waved at the small man she found out was named Winn, but she was still speaking on the phone when her time in the line came.

"I'm sorry, Jason. I'm sure you put a lot of work into this stupid idea, but that's exactly what it is." Lena rolled her eyes exasperatedly and Kara chuckled as she started a game of pointing at the options into the menu until the woman gave her a thumbs up. "Why does it look like you want to screw my company? Jesus H. Christ, Jason. One terrible idea after the other one. Kara, listen to this."

The phone was on speaker a second later and the blonde was able to hear the last of his words. _"- Lex said it was okay."_

"Lex doesn't work there anymore, what he says worths less than what a beggar might tell you. Do you listen to beggars, Jason?"

_ "But selling the company would turn out great! Tons of money and the Japanese people would-" _

Leaning on the counter so she would be closer to the phone, Kara exchanged an amused look with Lena as she spoke. "I'm sorry to tell you, Jason. But she's right, that _is_ quite dumb."

_ "... Who's this?" _

"Hi, Jason!" Waving at the phone, Kara jumped back and turned around to prepare Lena's order.

_ "Ms. Luthor?" _

"You heard the lady, Jason. Find me another solution that doesn't involve throwing my company into someone else's hands or don't come into work on Monday." Ending the call, Lena put her phone away and smiled at the blonde behind the counter. "How's your day going?"

Kara hummed. "You would never believe the type of people I have to serve. This woman, totally crazy, makes me speak with people on her phone."

"Oh, no! Sounds terrible." The brunette pouted like she was actually sorry for her.

"I think it's funny," Kara shrugged, turned around, and handed Lena her cup with a smile.

“So, are you excited about tomorrow?" Lena asked while handing her credit card.

Smiling so hard that her eyes crinkled, Kara answered: “I cannot wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kara: Jason, even your name is dumb.  
> Jason: But, Ms. Who-I-Don't-Know-The-Name-Of, that's not my fault!  
> Lena: I can argue with you on that.  
> Kara: Isn't she smart, Jason? I love her


End file.
